


An Officer and a Whore

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Cop!Tom makes a traffic stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Officer and a Whore

“Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me?” you yell as you see the red and blue lights behind you and hear the siren. This is exactly what you didn’t need right now. You were already running late for an appointment which is why you had speeding in the first place. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
You put your blinker on and pull over to the side of the road. You travel on this back road quite often and you’ve never once seen a cop on it before. You were basically out in the woods. Why would one of them be out this far anyways? Putting your car in park, you look in the rearview mirror and see the police car pulling in behind you on the side of the dark road. The siren and the lights go off and you see the driver’s door open.  
Seeing that the officer is a man, you adjust the bodice of your dress, baring the top of your breasts and hiking your skirt up a little higher on your thighs. Might as well do what you can to get out of this ticket. You watch his shadowy figure walk towards your car. Damn, he’s tall you think to yourself as he reaches your window and you roll it down.  
“Good evening, officer,” you say as you turn toward the open window and find yourself with a face full of crotch. The cop hasn’t bent down yet and his package is on full display, practically sitting on the ledge of your door. Jesus, and it’s not a small package either. The man must not b wearing and underwear as you can clearly see the outline of his apparently impressive cock through his pants. Getting out of this ticket might be easier than you thought.   
He finally bends down to the window, his hand on the butt of his gun and you see that the rest of him isn’t that bad either. Even with his hat on you can see that he has a short, but wild bunch of reddish brown curls on his head with a matching scruff on his strong jaw line. A pair of blue eyes peer at you from under the brim of his police hat.  
“License and registration, ma’am,” he says as his eyes rove over your exposed cleavage and thighs.  
Fuck, a British accent too? You lean over to retrieve the documents. This guy is lethal. Even without the hot as fuck authority that e spoke with he’d be your type. You feel your short skirt rise even higher on your thighs as you bend and you know that it is dangerously close to exposing the bottom of your ass. Fuck it, you bend a little more and hear him hiss behind you as your ass is exposed to him.   
Sitting back up, you smile at him as you hand over your paperwork. He stands upright to look it over and you can see that the glimpse of your ass has done its job. His cock is clearly hard, straining against the zipper of his dark blue uniform pants. Jesus, it’s even more fucking impressive now that it’s hard. You wonder what it would feel like buried deep inside of you while the cop talked dirty to you in that sexy as fuck accent? You squeeze your legs together at the thought of it.  
He bends back down and hands you back your paperwork.  
“Do you know why I pulled you over, ma’am?” he asks.   
The combination of the accent and the sternness in his voice is going to make you r panties wet very quickly.   
“I was speeding, officer,” you reply licking your lips. Honestly is the best policy here, you think. Maybe he’ll take it easy on you.  
“I’m going to need you to step out of the car, ma’am,” he says stepping back to allow you to open the driver’s door.  
You do and step out, your heels crunching on the loose gravel on the side of the road. Adjusting your skirt, you wait to see what he’s going to do next.  
“Hands on the hood of the car,” he demands.  
You smile and move to the front of your car. This is going to be even better than you hoped. Placing your palms on the hood, you bend slightly at the waist and move your feet apart. He puts his foot between yours and kicks your feet apart so that your skirt rides back up. You look over your shoulder and he is standing directly behind you. Fuck, this should be good.  
“Face the car,” he says and turns your head away from him.  
“Yes, sir,” you say as you look forward.  
You hear the sound of him moving behind you and you wiggle your ass in anticipation of his touch.   
“Don’t move!” he says directly into your ear.  
You feel something running down your back toward your ass. Something hard. It moves down to the top of your thighs before sliding between them. The object rubs over your wet panties. Looking down, you can see the tip of the cop’s nightstick between your legs. He presses it harder and you moan.  
“You like that, don’t you?” he asks as he continues to rub your pussy with his baton. “I could tell as soon as you rolled down the window that you were a dirty whore. Your skirt pulled up so that your cunt was practically begging me to fuck it. Your tits out and waiting for me to come on them.”  
You grind your body against the nightstick as he’s talking. Jesus fucking Christ. Those words coming out of that gorgeous mouth. Fuck, you are almost ready to come and he hasn’t even really touched you yet. Another moan escapes your mouth as he increases the pressure on your pussy and grabs you by the back of your hair.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks as he removes the club from between your legs and pulls you against his body. His cock is hard and hot against your exposed ass even through the material of his pants. His hand tightens in your hair as he brings the nightstick up to your mouth.  
“Yes,” you moan before darting your tongue out and tasting yourself on its hard leather.   
“Fuck,” you hear him groan behind you before he bends you roughly over the hood of your car. You hear the sound of his zipper and the jingling of the keys on his belt as he takes his cock out. Widening your legs even more, he steps between them and you wait in anticipation for him to push that huge cock inside of you  
He runs his cock over your wet panties once before moving them to the side and plunging himself inside of you to the hilt. Even as wet as you are, taking a cock his size is a bit of a shock. He starts to move and the wetness of your pussy starts to spread over his length making it easier to slide in and out.   
“You’re a fucking filthy slut, aren't you?” he says between gritted teeth as he pounds into your cunt. “You like getting fucked by strangers on the side of the road.”   
“Yes! Fuck yes!” you scream as his words send you over the edge. Your pussy clamps down on his cock and your legs shake as you come around him. He pumps into you a few more times before pulling out and spinning around to face him.  
“On your fucking knees!” he tells you.  
You kneel in front of him and he immediately shoves his cock in your mouth roughly before grabbing your head with both hands. You take as much of it as you can as he begins to fuck your face. You can taste yourself on him and it’s amazing. You can feel yourself working toward another orgasm. Soon you feel his cock start to twitch and you reach up and pull your tits out of your dress.  
You pull away from his cock and push your tits together.   
“Come on my tits,” you say looking up at him. “Please?”  
He groans and takes himself in his hand. Stroking feverishly, he throws his head back and lets out a moan as he covers your tits with his come. You reach between your legs and finger your clit. It isn’t long before you come again, sitting back on your heels as your orgasm wrecks you.  
He tucks his cock back in his pants and offers a hand to help you to your feet. He hands you a handkerchief out of his pocket. All of a sudden he is a gentleman. You clean yourself up and adjust your clothes, covering yourself again. You brush the loose gravel from your knees and walk back to your car and get in.  
He comes to the window and bends down. Gone is the menacing look and stern voice. His voice is entirely changed by his boyish smile.  
“So I guess no ticket, huh Officer Hiddleston?” you say to him.  
“Not tonight, Mrs. Hiddleston,” he responds as he sticks his head in the window to kiss you. “I’ll see you when I get home.”


End file.
